


Tender Loving Care

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the twelfth day of hentai my true love gave to me, a bottle of traditional Chinese medicine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Care

Kisuke Urahara tried desperately to hold in the cough that rasped and itched at the back of his throat. He didn’t want to risk Tessai noticing he had caught a cold. He swallowed and very quietly cleared his throat with his mouth shut, trying everything he possibly could to avoid the inevitable cough that would break the silence. He stood and went to the kitchen, thinking maybe a drink of something like orange juice would take care of the itch in his throat. 

He grabbed the carton and poured a glass, taking a long swallow before even bothering to put the carton back away. With a minor sigh of relief he noted that the tickle in his throat seemed to be gone, at least temporarily. He turned to go check on things out in the storefront and found himself face to chest with Tessai, who stepped back and handed him a bottle of some sort of thick, greenish looking liquid. 

“I don’t need it,” Kisuke said stepping around him and trying to escape. Then it happened, there was no warning, Ahhhhh Chooooo! He sneezed suddenly and loudly. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder in an unbreakable grip and looked up to see Tessai, who was looking back at him with that odd gleam in his eye.   
“Don’t make me force you to take this,” Tessai warned him.

Urahara knew he had lost. He was a bit under the weather and, even on a good day, a battle royal with Tessai could go either way, especially if he thought what he was doing was for Urahara’s own good and pulled out the goddamn kido bondage spells on him. There was only one circumstance in which he wanted to be restrained like that, and being force fed some ancient Chinese herbal hell-in-a- bottle was not it. He shuddered slightly remembering the time Tessai had been convinced that the cure for the flu he had was a ginger and pepper enema. It could be a lot worse. Sighing he grabbed the bottle and went to find a spoon. Sometimes he wished Tessai didn’t care quite so much for him.


End file.
